1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of an electronic cash register in which registration of information associated with a commodity is inhibited unless an operator code identifying an operator of the cash register is entered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a department store, for example, a plurality of operators use a single electronic cash register to register the information associated with commodities. According to such usage of the electronic cash register, it cannot be specified which of the operators registers the information associated with commodities in the electronic cash register. Therefore, if some difficulty arises later, it is not clear who should take responsibility as to the registration of information, which has been a serious problem. Thus, in a recent electronic cash register, an operator code identifying an operator is assigned to each operator and registration processing is inhibited unless the operator code is entered in each registration processing.
However, according to the above described electronic cash register, once an operator code is entered, the operator code is displayed in a display of the electronic cash register and printed in a receipt. Thus, other operators can easily know the operator code displayed and/or printed, which means that there is a disadvantage that the operator's code cannot be kept secret. In other words, there has been a risk that another's operator code will be entered for an invalid purpose.